


Tes sourires sont les plus beaux des livres

by Choup37



Series: Inefabble husbands [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Books, Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Crowley adore écouter Aziraphale lui faire la lecture, mais pas pour les raisons que l'ange pense (Crowley/Aziraphale).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Inefabble husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Tes sourires sont les plus beaux des livres

**Tes sourires sont les plus beaux des livres**

* * *

Ecouter Aziraphale lire était comme se perdre dans une fontaine d'eau fraiche un jour trop chaud d'été.

Sa voix était douce, tendre, suave, appliquée. Chaque mot était prononcé avec un soin extrême, une concentration intense apportée à chaque lettre, chaque syllabe, chaque tonalité.

Écouter Aziraphale lire était comme se perdre dans un tonneau de vin.

Sa voix l'envoutait, l'enchantait, lui faisait perdre contact avec toute réalité alors qu'il se fondait dans ses paroles.

Crowley sourit.

Aziraphale était l'incarnation parfaite de l'ange en cet instant.

Il l'était toujours, pas de doute là-dessus, mais à ce moment encore plus.

Ses lunettes pendaient légèrement sur son nez, le bout de ce dernier plissé sous la concentration. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il parlait, son aura angélique naturellement brillante étincelant un peu plus dans la pièce.

Magnifique.

Fascinant.

Envoutant.

Si tentant.

Le sourire de Crowley augmenta.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Tentateur était tombé dans son propre piège, mais vraiment, il ne le regrettait pas, oh non.

Au contraire.

Il n'avait rien perdu en abandonnant définitivement les abrutis de son ancien camp pour les échanger contre le sourire et la chaleur de l'ange.

Ce n'était pas comme si la situation était nouvelle. Leur .. liaison.. durait depuis plus de 6000 ans, depuis la chute d'Eve et Adam au Paradis – un regrettable accident dont Crowley portait une responsabilité plus ou moins assumée selon son humeur du jour.

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient officielles.

Plus besoin de se cacher.

Oh, il ne se faisait pas de doutes. Le temps viendrait où le retour de hache arriverait, lorsque les anges et démons comprendraient qu'ils s'étaient fait duper, humiliés, en fait, roulés dans la boue comme des débutants s'effondrant dans leur propre farine.

Le sourire de Crowley se fit narquois.

Oui, ce temps viendrait, mais en attendant, le démon appréciait un après-midi au chaud, roulé en boule contre son ange personnel sur leur canapé favori.

La librairie était fermée en ce dimanche après-midi, et comme toujours, le duo s'était retrouvé pour une séance de lecture personnelle.

Et comme à chaque fois, Crowley n'écoutait celle-ci que d'une demie-oreille, distrait par les tentations offertes inconsciemment par son compagnon.

  * _.. tandis que.. Crowley, très cher, tu me sembles ailleurs._



Le démon haussa un sourcil, avant de se redresser, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

  * _Moi_? _Du tout !_



Ce fut le tour de l'ange d'hausser un sourcil à la perfection insultante.

  * _Vraiment ? Alors, tu pourras sans aucune difficulté me raconter en vastes détails le récit en cours._



Crowley grimaça. L'expression de l'ange se fit boudeuse.

  * _Tu ne m'écoutes pas._
  * _Si ! Si si.. Si,_ sourit-il en caressant sa joue. _Je ne fais que cela. J'adore t'écouter._
  * _Tu dis cela, mais tu ne retiens pas ce que je te raconte._
  * _Bien sûr que si !_



Crowley jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin multi-centenaire que son compagnon tenait avec délicatesse entre ses doigts fins. Une version originelle du _Chevalier à la charrette._ Une, s'il ne se trompait pas, qu'il avait offerte en personne à l'ange pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé d'un potentiel bucher – non pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu se débrouiller seul, mais l'aide était toujours appréciée, et entretenir ses relations avec ses très rares alliés capital, et Azi avait été tellement heureux..

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

  * _Tu m'avais sauvé la vie._
  * _Encore_ , confirma l'ange en souriant.
  * _Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un char.. Je t'ai sauvé le cu plein de fois aussi, l'ange !_
  * _Il me semble indécent de tenter d'établir des statistiques sur un tel sujet, Crowley,_ répliqua l'intéressé, mais il souriait toujours, son expression tendre.



Crowley tendit la main, caressant sa joue. Il se redressa, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser gentiment, sa langue serpentine traçant ses lèvres tentatrices.

  * _Je t'écoute toujours,_ murmura-t-il, sa voix un souffle imperceptible contre sa bouche alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux, leur cœur battant la chamade à cause de leur proximité. _Ta voix.. Elle est splendide.. Si parfaite.. Elle m'enchante, mon ange.. Elle m'envoute.. Je pourrais t'écouter des heures parler de tout et n'importe quoi,_ souffla-t-il alors que son autre main effleurait le gilet anthracite de l'ange.



La gorge de ce dernier était sèche, ses mains moites alors qu'il les posait sur la taille du démon, le rapprochant de lui.

  * _Oserais-tu sous-entendre que ma voix te distrait ?_
  * _C'est pas un sous-entendu, c'est vrai,_ rétorqua mutin le roux. Son regard s'adoucit, en même temps que leurs yeux se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. _Ta voix.. Elle m'a séduite dès le départ,_ ajouta-t-il, une lueur taquine au fond de son regard. _J'étais perdu dès le début._
  * _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme cela, démon,_ sourit Aziraphale.
  * _Moooh .. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre démon en rédemption_ , se plaignit l'intéressé en le débarrassant de son gilet.



Aziraphale roula des yeux, mais le laissa faire.

  * _Tu tentes de me distraire._
  * _Je ne tente pas, je réussis brillamment,_ répliqua grivois le démon, tout en attaquant les boutons de sa chemise.
  * _Crowley,_ soupira l'ange, mais sans jamais tenter de le repousser.



Celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser plus tendre et doux que d'ordinaire. La bouche de l'ange contre la sienne était chaude, sa texture délicate faisant battre son cœur alors qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux, s'installant sur ses genoux.

Ta voix.. Ta voix m'a toujours guidé, pensa-t-il. Comme un pont au milieu du fleuve, comme un phare dans la tempête.. Ta voix, c'était tout ce qui me restait quand j'étais seul.. Au milieu de la merde, et des cadavres, et de ces débiles arriérés.. Tous ces siècles, ces millénaires.. C'était ma seule lumière.

Ta voix a été mon salut.

Et elle l'est toujours.


End file.
